FNAF One-shots
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Just something i've posted so i don't lose this story. More details inside if you want to know. Read if you wish, includes BonniexFreddy, MikexFoxy will only be posted until the summer is over
1. Chapter 1

Future FNAF stories

these are things that i haven't finished or edited really, just ideas i've jotted down to remember, and what i didn't want to loose when they take away my laptop these are just one-shots that have been on my mind and computer actually since around the second month of school…..dang….anyway, here, it's rated M for a reason, turned into a five-parter because fan fiction has a bitch fit when i try to load anything too big.

Based off a picture of purple guy standing behind mike and the spirit that is with mike is looking at (Vincent) him, leaving one of mikes eyes black with white pupil

* * *

Mike blinked, looking down at the screens. The animatronics seemed docile tonight, so he didn't have to worry as much. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment, bringing his feet to rest on the desk.

Then a loud _BANG_ filled the silence. Mike's eyes popped open and his feet swung off their place. Picking up the tablet, he flipped through the cameras, Freddy was still in place, Chica was in the kitchen, Bonnie was playing on his guitar in the party room, while Foxy was still in Pirate's Cove. He flipped through all the cameras multiple times, trying to find the source of the sound. The animatronics must've heard it, too, because they all stopped, Bonnie looking around, placing his guitar down, Freddy was off the stage, Chica had her head popped out the door of the kitchen, and Foxy was looking out of his curtains.

Mike closed his eyes, debating on what to do. It wasn't safe to leave the office, so he couldn't just roam around the place. But then, the animatronics would probably kill whoever came in here at night. Mike sighed picking up a flashlight off the desk and looked out of the door, shining the beam down the pathway. There was nothing. He moved to the other side, and again there wasn't anything.

Mike froze when he heard a bone chilling laugh behind him. His eyes turned black, with white pupils, as he turned around. There stood a man, purple security outfit, with a bright gold badge on his breast pocket and hat, with purple skin. His mouth was stretched in a wide, white smile, his eyes were pure white with no pupils, insanity pouring through the gaze. In his hand was a knife, stained with red.

 _"Run. Now!"_ A girl's voice rang in Mike's ear as a fear entered him, along with boiling hatred. Mike don't know how, but his legs were suddenly moving, bolting out of the room and into the party room….right into Bonnie.

At full force, Mike ran smack into Bonnie, who gripped his arms in time to stop him from falling back. Behind him was Freddy and Chica, with Foxy coming into the room. Mike looked back at Bonnie who had his head tilted, staring at him. Mike began to struggle, to get out of the bunny's grip, but the animatronic tightened his grip, until the animatronics heard.

"Oh Mikeyy~" Came a sadistic voice. Bonnie looked at Freddy, who nodded to Chica. She came forward, grabbing Mike and pushing him to the kitchen.

* * *

not done, not edited, needs work, i know, as i said, things i want to keep


	2. Chapter 2

FNAF ANIMALS

just a random thing i have moments of, along with the sorta ending? i don't know. this was just an idea and I AM STILL WORKING ON IT, I AM A HUGE VAMPIRE NERD, JUST SO YOU KNOW.

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, there were vampires who would grow attached to animals, and were named specifically to match that animal. The vampires did not like to kill, they were peaceful and didn't like their diet. At first, the number one rule was that one couldn't drink form a human unless the human gives its consents. But the animals that were attached to the vampires were not immortal like their companion, and would die. When this happened, the vampire would therefore have the ability to transform into the animal they were attached to. By becoming the animal, certain objectives changed, like you would no longer need to feed from humans, and your healing rate would be like that of the animal's. But they did not age. The rule then changed, or altered.

You could only feed if need be.

At the same time the peaceful Vampires were figuring this out, the other kind of vampires started to show their existence, preying on human, slaughtering them without mercy. The humans repented, and started to kill the peaceful vampires as well as the soulless. So the peaceful vampires hid, in their animal form.

Unable to repopulate their kind, the peaceful vampires began to die out, killed in hunts or by bigger animals, until only a few remained.

CHAPTER 1

A bright yellow chicken pecked at the ground while next to her was a purple bunny who sat cleaning his face. Opening his bright red eyes he looked at the massive bear that came their way. Instead of bolting, like his instincts used to cry, he bounded forward, meeting the bear and hopping around his legs.

"Bonnie, enough." The bear growled softly, barley stopping his massive paw from coming down on the small bunny.

"Foxy's gone!" He said, twitching as he tried to stay in one place.

"What? Chica, is he really gone?" The bear turned to the chicken.

"Yes, Freddy. He's gone. That's why I said you were too harsh on him! I saw him leave!"

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Freddy demanded.

"I am a chicken, not a roadrunner! A chicken can not out run a fox! What makes you think that I'd been able to catch up with him?!"

"Why not get me when it happened?!"

"Why? So you can yell at him some more?!" She snapped back. Chica then continued softly. "Foxy isn't like us, Freddy, he needs meat. He can't survive fully on plants, like us. He is a Fox, Freddy. He can't help it. He felt bad enough, and now you've drove him off!" Freddy stared at the chicken for a moment longer, before sighing.

"We need to find him. I want to apologize. Which way did he go, Chica?" She flapped her wings in happiness before hobbling away to where she saw her fox friend the night before.

*AFTER THE FIGHT THE NIGHT BEFORE*

Pain. That's all I can really comprehend right now. I didn't mean to kill and eat the bird, it just, happened. I was hungry, and the sight of that bird had my mouth watering. I let instincts take control. Now look where they got me. Freddy doesn't like me anymore, and it hurt.

So I'm running. I can't see very well but I don't care, I just want to be away. All I remember was the ground turned to stone, a light blinded me before I got hit. Not fully ran over, just hit and pushed away. I realize that I'm on a road, and I'm bleeding. My right eye and paw hurts. I feel so tired all of the sudden, but the pain kept me conscious.

I watch, through my left eye, as the sky got brighter. That's about the time the ground started shaking, the sound of rubber on stone heading towards me. Maybe I won't need to be in pain anymore, maybe this one will finish the job.

But it doesn't. It swerves and stops, the sound of a door opening and footsteps come my way. I heard a voice, feel a shadow looming over me. I twitch, looking at the human with my good eye. His eyes grew wide, before reaching down, and picking me up, holding me to his chest. As he carries me, I catch a glimpse of something in the shadows of the ferns.

There, watching me from the shadows, was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I close my eye for a second as the tiredness still seeps in, but the pain, emanating from my body was persistent. I felt as the cooling fall air disappeared and became warm. I was suddenly on something soft. I was able to actually ignore the pain, if only for a little while, and sleep.

Next thing I know, I'm in the human's arms again, heading into a dull green building, trading me to a woman who stuck me with something that numbed my pain. I was able to finally sleep.

DIFFERENT P.O.V.

I yawned, stretching as I stand up. I was a nightguard in a restaurant and it was boring. There was literally nothing to do. They have animatronics, but they did nothing at night, just stand there. I left, passing the boss on the way out, giving me the weekly check as I passed. I was driving home, the early daylight brightening the sky. I was on a road through the forest, when I saw a fox in the middle of the road.

I pulled to a stop and got out, kneeling down next to the poor thing. When I reached down to if it was alive, it opened it's left eye. A bright gold that seemed so…human. I couldn't stop myself as I gathered the fox in my arms and went back to the car. It's entire right side was bloody, his paw looked disfigured, and his eye sealed shut. I re-entered my car, placing the fox gingerly on the seat next to me, reaching in the back and pulling out a sweater and tucked it over the fox. I found myself constantly checking to make sure that it was even breathing. I went to the vet, the woman still there was shocked at first then took the little animal in for care. But she didn't have any room to keep him there (she had confirmed that the fox was male) and asked if I could take care of him. I don't know why I agreed, I don't even remember when I said "yes".

So I took him home, and honestly didn't know what to do with a fox in my home. I laid him down on my bed then went to my kitchen. I opened the fridge and peered inside, my eyes landing on the raw hamburger meat. Then I heard a loud yelp, along with a screech like cry. I slammed the door shut, rushing into my room to find the fox wide-eyed and letting out fearful cries. I quickly went to the bed, I instinctively rubbed his ears, his wails silencing as he closed his good eye, a rough sound emitting from his throat like a purr.

CHAPTER 2 - TWO WEEKS LATER

The phone rang, jerking me out of slumber, I sat up, Foxy, as I'd taken to calling him, growled slightly as I shifted him off my arm to grab the noisy thing.

"Hello?" I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Mike, we're shutting down for a while."

"Why?" I asked.

"We're moving to a new location, a bigger location to be more exact. You'll still be night guard, but you won't be alone, and we'll still pay you while we're moving. You only need to come back for two more days and I'll contact you when we're ready. Bye!" The line went dead.

I sighed, placing the phone back down. Foxy, placed his head on my leg, looking up at me. I petted him gently. He had healed quite well, he could walk around, though with a limp, all scratches were healed, and his eye no longer needed to be bandaged. His fur was no longer sleek, but fluffy, but it didn't fade, it stayed the brilliant red that it was the night I found him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, looking at him. He jumped up, hugging this wounded paw to his chest, and yelped softly. I got up and went to the door. "Are you coming?" He looked at me from the edge of the bed with expectant eyes. "You are so lazy." I grumbled as I went back into the bed and lifted him up. I took him into the kitchen, placing him down gently and getting him a raw steak out of the fridge, cutting it into pieces then put it in a bowl before giving it to him. As he started devouring the meat, I washed my hands of the raw meat. I made a bowl of cereal, while Foxy finished with his meal. I then put my bowl in the sink and picked up Foxy and took him into the living room.

I sat down, with the fox curling up on my lap while I turned on the tv, which was showing a preview to a new song that was out.

I flipped through the channels. I groaned and gave up, it was too early for anything good to be on. Foxy looked up at me, and the humanity in his eyes was, once again, startling. His golden eyes looked so human, and with an understanding that made me believe that he can understand every word I say. And I enjoyed it.

I laid down, twisting so I was facing the cushions, with Foxy in the little space between the cushions and my chest. Foxy growled softly at the sudden change of position and scooted closer to my chest. He did a move where he was on his back, which was against my chest, and had his head tucked under my jaw. I chuckled as he rasped his tongue along my cheek, and I petted along his chest in response. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arm more securely around the fox and fell asleep.

I bolted awake, at first unsure of what woke me. Foxy was looking around, ears perked, eye wide, and not moving. "Foxy?" I asked, seeing his bushy tail twitch. At that moment I head a loud thump! making me jump up and rush to the door. I then slowly peeked out the window, which at that point Foxy was next to me. Upon seeing nothing, I opened the door, the morning sun beaming in the doorway.

Foxy looked out, his head tilted to look beyond the wall. He then snorted and stood on his hind legs and tapped at my leg with his good paw. I shut the door, locking it, and once again scooped him up.

* * *

I groaned when I woke up. I forced myself out of the bed, looking around. Foxy. The name echoed in my head. He was being beaten, the last time I'd seen him, and I was worried. I was in the forest, and now I'm at home. I hurriedly got up and stumbled out of the room and into the living room. I looked to the ground, for the fox, but when I glanced up I saw, on the couch, was a redhead. He sat there silently, his face buried in his hands, his legs spread out with his elbows resting on them. He wore a white tank top with a dark red jacket over it, with the color up. The jacket stopped at his ribs, though, and at the ends of the sleeves were folded up and held with a gold pin. His pants were black, tucked in dark brown boots that stopped just below the knee.

"Who are you?" I asked, leaning unsteadily agains the nearby wall. He looked up through his hands, revealing bright gold eyes. Foxy's eyes. My heart stopped, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open just a little. He quickly stood up and cautiously took a step forwards.

"Don't freak out, I'm Foxy. I'm the one you saved, on that road."

"Foxy was a fox." I swayed softly.

"I will explain everything, just sit down." He said, throwing a worried look at me. I looked over to the couch with uncertainty, my lips pulling into a frown. With a sigh, I pushed off the wall, stumbling to the couch dropping down heavily before he could move to help me. Dizziness threatened to consume me, but I ignored it.

"Explain."

"A long time ago, very long time ago. There were…vampires. We weren't dangerous, more peaceful. We would find an animal, just born and become so attached, that when the animal died, the animal would enter our soul and we could take shape of the animal that we were attached to. Everything was fine, the humans trusted us. But then a new breed of vampires came along. Killed the humans, causing them to turn against us. We were driven to our animal forms. But the thing is, we don't age, but we're not fully immortal, we could get hurt and die. We started to die out by being prey, or getting shot. We couldn't turn to repopulate, so we began to die out. My group, another group, and a small handful of strays are still alive."

I stared at him with an open mouth. Vampires? He bit his lip, looking at me with worried eyes. Did I believe him?.

"Watch." He said, glowing a weird red light. The light engulfed his entire body before growing smaller and smaller. When the light died, there was a fox, no, my Foxy.

I gasped as he turned back, looking at me with those gold eyes. "You're really Foxy?" I spluttered, trying to get up.

"NO! I mean yes, I am, but no, stay down. You need to rest." Foxy said, pushing me back down. "You shouldn'd have gotten up in the first place! Stay, I'll bring your stuff out here." He said, rushing down the small hallway and coming back out with my favorite pillow and blanket. I let my head fall against the back of the couch as another wave of nausea washed through me. He laid the pillow down and pointed to me, I groaned and just allowed him to command me. I laid down as he draped the blanket over me and simply passed out.

When I woke again, I realized that I no longer felt horrid. I sat up, noting that Foxy was staring out the window. He turned, upon hearing me get up, before he suddenly wobbled, losing his balance and collapsing. I rushed over to him, only slightly unstable.

"Foxy?! What's wrong?" I asked, pulling his head into my lap. He was breathing heavily, I could barley hear what he said next.

"I….haven't…fed…." He breathed out.

I blinked. He needed blood. On impulse, I moved the sleeve of my shirt up, revealing the skin of my wrist. I pushed it into his vision. He tried to push it away, but I waved his hands away leaving the offering.

"Are…you sure?" He spoke thickly, his head rolling to the side as if he was dizzy.

"Yes. You helped me, I'm helping you." I answered.

That's all he needed as his hand locked on my wrist suddenly, stilling it before his soft lips pressed against it, kissing the spot sweetly. Then he pulled his lips back, baring his fangs and sinking them into the soft flesh presented to him. I had expected it to hurt, for pain to spike through me, but it didn't. It stung for a spit second before turning into pleasure. I realized that with every pull (he only swallowed small amounts) the pleasure wracked my body, earning him a low, breathy moan. He took one last pull before his eyes opened up, glowing amber as he stared up at me. He pulled away suddenly, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth,

* * *

Foxy let out a joyous shout and surged forward and pressed his lips against mine, his arms encircling around my waist, lifting me up. I kissed him back just as enthusiastically, my hands at his neck. He placed me down, not breaking our kiss. I let one hand roam up into the red locks and the other slide down to his chest. His tongue slid across my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance. I opened eagerly, sliding my tongue to his enjoying the taste. He purred into the kiss, allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. I ran my tongue over his teeth, finding a sharp one, and accidentally cut my tongue on it. I went to pull it away, but he growled, and started to suck on it. He growled when the small cut stopped bleeding, and broke the kiss,

* * *

Hands forced hips into the air, giving a better view of the ass, and the hole he was ready to penetrate. With his partner's face down against the pillow, he could barley hear the muffled moan that emanated from Mike's throat. Foxy pressed against the hole, rubbing his member along the entire length of his ass. Stopping at the hole, Foxy pushed his head inside, stilling when he heard a gasp, biting his lip to keep from pounding mercilessly. When he pushed farther in, a slight whimper escaped his soon-to-be lover's mouth. His hands gripped Mike's hips, nails digging in enough to cause little droplets of blood. The scent hit Foxy's senses, making his nostrils flare and his teeth to sharpen.

Foxy's now glowing eyes focused on Mike's neck, which was bared, and his mouth watered. He leaned down, forcing his dick inside an inch farther, Mike crying out, and ran his fangs along the sensitive skin of his neck. The small gasp didn't go unnoticed, neither did the smell of Mike's arousal spiking even higher. With that little insight, Foxy bit down, letting the blood flow into his mouth before sucking on it. Mike moaned, his hips snapping backwards to fully engulf Foxy in the constricting warmth.

* * *

not done, not edited, needs work i know, as i said, things i want to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

bonnie x freddy

just an idea i had after drawing a withered bonnie picture.

* * *

Bonnie was starting up slowly, warning lights flashing in his head, saying he was damaged, beyond damaged. _Broken…_ The word echoed throughout his head. He couldn't see, for his face was bandaged heavily, and thats when the panic settled in.

"Freddy? Chica? Foxy?" He called, his voice box was thankfully still intact. Bonnie tried to get up, but found one of his arms missing, his left one. He let out a frightened cry as nearly he fell over, his only arm catching the wall before he stumbled to the ground.

"Bonnie?" A female's voice asked. "Oh Bonnie! You activated! Foxy and I thought you were dead." Chica's voice box was filled with a little static, but otherwise fine.

"I can't see!" Bonnie wailed. "Chica what happened?" He reached out with his good arm, searching for her.

"Lad, calm down. We're at the new location." Foxy's voice was much worse, it was almost impossible to understand him.

"But why…?"

"They tried to fix us, make us more child-safe, but they gave up, made new ones, and…and we're gonna be used for parts." He could could hear the sadness in her voice box. "And they needed your parts for the new Bonnie. I don't have hands, and they took parts from my jaw."

"What about Freddy?" They never mentioned him and that panicked him more.

"He's not too damaged, but he hasn't activated yet, I don't think he ever will." Chica said, her voice near a sob.

"What about the new ones?" Bonnie asked.

"I've met them, they don't like how they were built from us. Toy Bonnie especially, he said he felt bad once." She said solemnly. "Come on, the Pizzeria is closed for the night, you can meet them! They're really nice" Chica said, trying to cheer him up, wrapping her arms around his only one, and pulled him.

"How long has it been since we moved to here?"

"A couple months. I woke up three weeks after we moved, Foxy woke up automatically."

"What about Mike?" Bonnie asked, he didn't like the thought about moving around with a new guard watching, believing they're gonna kill them.

"Mikey is still working here, he's not to happy about this either." Foxy answered. Of course, where Foxy was, there was usually Mike. It used to be that way with Bonnie and Freddy…. Bonnie shoved those thoughts down. He didn't want to think of it, he'd break down, curl up in a corner. His Freddy…deactivated. The thought made his servos and circuits spark with anger.

Bonnie let Chica lead him out of the room, tugging him into the unknown, turning this way, and that, until Bonnie couldn't remember where they came from.

"Hello, Chica!" A younger, feminine voice called. "He activated?" She asked, shocked. "T.B.! Come here!" She then called.

"What T.C.? If you want to try the…" A younger version of Bonnie complained as the voice got closer, then took in a shocked breath. "You…activated…" He whispered, sounding more shocked then Toy Chica had.

"BONNIE!" Mike's voice shouted all the sudden, scaring Bonnie, who jumped. There was the sound of feet pounding on the floor as Mike came hurdling towards them. Arms enveloped Bonnie, hugging the broken robot close to Mike.

"I'm sorry about Freddy, we thought you weren't gonna come back, like Foxy and Chica did." Mike breathed. Bonnie let the warmth of the human enter his endoskeleton, hugging him back with his only good arm.

"I want to go back to the room." Bonnie whispered, after letting the security guard go, who went to Foxy.

"I'll take you back." Toy Bonnie offered, stepping forward. An actual hand grabbed his arm and led Bonnie away.

It was silent for a few seconds before Toy Bonnie spoke. "Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you do." He whispered.

"I can't blame you, you didn't know. So, no. I don't, can't, hate you." Bonnie answered.

"R-really?" Toy Bonnie felt joy surge through his circuits. He hugged the older version of himself, stopping their walk to the Parts and Services room. Bonnie felt a little better, considering he would hug almost anybody, too.

Bonnie fell silent, trying not to stumble down the hallway.

"Here we are! Parts and Services room!" Toy Bonnie beamed.

"Is Freddy in there?" Bonnie whispered brokenly.

"Yes, they didn't really use him for T.F., like they did you, but he's in there."

"Can you lead me to him? Please?" Bonnie nearly begged. He wanted to, well not see him, but to know where he's at.

Toy Bonnie pulled him into the room, his green eyes lighting the way, and stood in front of the old Freddy. "Here, i'm gonna leave you alone for a while, Kay?" He said, taking his hand off of the older version and slowly backed out of the room.

Bonnie reached out with his hand, feeling the fabric of Freddy's shirt and vest. He forced his hand to go upwards, colliding with his squarish jaw. Bonnie's hand was starting to shake, but he forced his hand to continue, seeing Freddy's face through the blackness that shrouded him. His hand ended up in the chocolate colored hair, feeling the bear ears, his hat was missing. A soft smile came to his lips when he thought about how mad Freddy would be about that, but he might not activate at all. With a soft cry, he tore his hand away, retreating back, stumbling over some boxes.

Feeling around, Bonnie found himself in a corner. He curled himself into a ball, his legs pressed against one wall, his back leaning against some boxes. He buried his face in his arm, which was resting on his knees, leaning his entire side into the wall beside him, letting his bunny ears droop. He powered down.

It had been a few weeks, and he barley left the Parts and Services room, the others coming to him. He met Toy Freddy, Mangle, Balloon Boy, and the Puppet, but he didn't like to leave Freddy's body alone. So he stayed in his corner, never really moving

Bonnie had powered up, but he heard a weird screeching sound, as if something was trying to move. Bonnie, however, didn't move. He stayed in his curled up position, letting one ear lift a little to hear better. The screeching went away after a few seconds. Then there was heavy footsteps, heading to him. Bonnie didn't think about it, for he _thought_ he was close to the door, it was probably Chica or Foxy, they would be trying to leave.

Then he heard, "Bonnie?" It was Freddy's voice! But Bonnie didn't move, for if Freddy HAD activated, he didn't want the humanoid to see him like this, broken with no way to repair. So he kept his face buried in his arm. Thankfully it was his left side that was pressed against the wall.

A hand touched his back, trying to turn him around, but he refused to move. "Bonnie, turn around." Freddy pleaded. Bonnie shook his head frantically. Freddy then wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, and pulled him into his lap, dislodging his arm. Bonnie's breaths came out in panicked gasps, his entire body shaking. He vaguely heard Freddy's shocked gasp. He tried to pull away, but Freddy's arms were like stone, refusing to let him go.

"What happened?" He growled.

"We were used for parts." Bonnie said softly. "We still are." Freddy turned Bonnie around, making him straddle his hips. Freddy's hand came up, messing with the bandages around Bonnie's eyes, until there was a hole and a red light filled the room. Bonnie was surprised, he thought he was blind. Freddy fixed the other eye, too. Although red was the only color he could see, he was happier than he had been for the past few weeks. The only thing that wasn't red, was the color of Freddy's blue eyes, and the longer he looked the more of the red faded until everything was the color it was suppose to be.

Freddy leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Bonnie's. Then he pulled away to whisper in his ear. "You're still beautiful." Freddy purred, stroking Bonnie's purple hair. Bonnie relaxed in Freddy's arms, wrapping his only one around his waist. They sat there for a few minutes, in silence, Bonnie holding on to Freddy tightly. Then Freddy stood up, bringing the humanoid bunny with him. Freddy kissed Bonnie again, only a little harder, nipping his lip gently.

"Bonnie! Chica won't…." Toy Bonnie came in, complaining, but stopped dead in his tracks when the figure he saw was not the humanoid bunny he was looking at. Freddy broke from Bonnie and spun around to look at the intruder. Toy Bonnie let out a little squeak when he saw the death look in Freddy's eyes. Bonnie looked out from behind Freddy, seeing a near duplicate of himself.

"It's only Toy Bonnie, Freddy, clam down." Bonnie said, leaning against Freddy's side.

"F-Freddy activated?" Toy Bonnie asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course I activated, why wouldn't I?" Freddy asked.

"Because you haven't since we came here. Freddy, you've been deactivated for months, now." Bonnie said, looking at him.

"You can see?" Toy Bonnie asked, realizing where the red glow was coming from.

"Yes, Freddy fixed the bandages enough so I could see." I beamed at him.

"MONTHS?" Freddy growled out, he's eyes starting to glow brighter as his servos and circuits started heating up and sparking.

"Freddy…" Bonnie spoke slowly, wrapping his good arm around the others' waist, nuzzling in his shoulder. The sparking stopped, but the blue glow still lit the room.

"What ever T.B. was saying, it's not true, Bonnie!" Chica said as she

* * *

not done, not edited, needs work, i know, as i said, things i want to keep


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

turned into a 2-chapter because as i said with the first oneshot(?) fanfiction has a bitch fit when i try to upload something too big

* * *

"Foxy! There's a new night guard!" I heard Bonnie call, but I didn't respond. And he didn't expect it, either, not anymore at least.

I was sitting, my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms resting on top of my knees, my face buried in my arms. My long bushy fox tail rested over my boots. I heard Bonnie look in, but I refused to move, leaving my fox ears perked to show I was listening, then he sighed, and the certain closed one again, leaving me in the darkness.

I stood up, my amber eyes glowing in the dark. My eyepatch was flipped up, giving me a better view. I has wearing my usual pirate outfit, but it was torn, revealing my chest and stomach. I had on a black leather, fingerless, glove on my left hand, with the nails painted black, thanks to Chica, so long ago.

I paced back and forth, my ears laid back. I would go and try to scare the new night guard, but I couldn't, not until night 2. I sighed, running my hook along the torn purple cloth before returning to my original position, deactivating.

SECOND NIGHT

I reactivated, feeling a slight excitement, I could have a go at the night guard now. I waited, hearing the phone call. When it ended I pulled my curtain back with my hook, then held my position, waiting for the camera. The bright red light flicked on and off, then back on as a yelp sounded through the halls. I couldn't help but smile softly, not noticeable, but there.

The camera flicked off, and I moved, crouching in the hall, ready to run, as soon as the light at the end of the hall flashed. Another yelp was heard as the guard found out that I was missing.

The light flashed, and I bolted, nearly blowing right past…the shut door. I pounded on it, biting my lip in disappointment. I pulled away, looking through the window as I passed, and stopped abruptly. The Guard had long since stripped his security guard jacket, and was now only in a white tank top, showing off his slim frame. He was currently running a hand through his black hair, which was long enough to nearly cover his bright blue eyes. He had a thick black watch on the hand that was running through his hair, but what really caught my eye, was the sliver chain glinting around his neck, a sword dangled at the end.

My amber eyes widened, in realization of what it was. It was my old necklace! The one I had given to my favorite kid, Mikey. _Mikey….._

FLASHBACK

 _"Ahoy, me mateys!" I roared as I entered onto my stage, Mangle at my side. She was beaming with me, thrashing her sword. We did our usual performance, and the munchkins loved it as always._

 _As everyone started to file out of the room, a young boy and girl stayed behind. The boy had black hair and bright blue eyes, covered only by a patch he had gotten. The girl was a blond, her hair tied in pigtails, wearing a bright pink dress. The little boy came to me, the girl to Mangle, who was all the way across the room by the entrance._

 _"Foxy?" He asked, looking up at me with those big blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile and kneel down to his level._

 _"Yes, youngster? What ye name be?" I winced slightly, not really liking my pirate voice._

 _"Mike."_

 _"What is it ye want, Mikey?" He beamed at the nickname I had given him._

 _"I just wanted you to know…that I'm your biiiggggeeessstt fan!" I smiled, a genuine smile, at the kid. I don't know when I decided it, but I reached my hand up and unfastened the sliver necklace I had. It was a plain sliver chain with nothing besides a sword on it. I draped it over his head and beamed at me again, throwing his arms around me. I hugged back, looking at the entrance, seeing a woman looking almost exactly alike to Mikey, and she was smiling at me._

 _That's when the screams came. I glanced over at Mangle, who was leaning over the lifeless body of the girl, blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes went to Mikey, still holding onto me, and growled, taking a step forward. I picked Mikey up, who hadn't realized what was going on, and glared at her over the little boy's shoulder and snarled in warning. I took a defensive pose, even with Mikey in my arms, my tail swaying dangerously from side to side._

 _Mikey's mother was horrified, and was being held back by a man, along with a blond woman, who was bawling. She must the girl's mother._

 _Then the mechanics got there and shut Mangle off before she could lunge at me. I saw Mikey's mother rush forward, taking the kid from me, kissing his face, weeping. Then looked at me._

 _"T-thank you." She said, before heaving him away from Pirate Cove. And she never came back again, and neither did Mikey._

 _That was the same day they took away the toys, and shut my show down._

FLASHBACK END

I was still staring at the sword around his neck. He had his face in the tablet, flipping through the cameras. Then his blue eyes widened as he dropped it and hit the light on the other side of me, and Chica was standing there. He punched the door button, and it slammed down in her beak-like nose. He reached on my side and flashed the light, and jumped visibly when he saw me still there.

"Mikey…" I called through the glass, seeing him freeze completely, staring at me with his wide blue eyes, filled with tears.

"Foxy? What are still doing here?" Bonnie asked, coming up beside me.

I said nothing as I darted back down the hall. It was Mikey! He had come back! Then a thought stopped me cold as I was shutting my curtains. They were trying to kill him. I quickly shut the curtains as my face contorted in a snarl, my amber eye blazing in the darkness.

I heard the bell, signaling that it was 6 am. At that moment, I decided. I will not let Freddy or any of them hurt my Mikey.

NEXT NIGHT

I paced, hoping that he didn't quit, but at the same time wish he would. I didn't want him hurt, but I wanted him here at the same time. My tail swished in frustration once more before I settled down in my usual position, this time the tip of my tail swayed softly. I knew it wasn't midnight yet, but I was impatient.

Then a light cut through the darkness, shining right on me. I froze all movements, hardly daring to blink.

"Hello, Mr. Schmidt, what are you doing here?" That was the owner's voice…

"Oh! Sorry, sir, I - I just wanted to see him."

"Ah, so you're a fan?"

"Yeah, my mom told me that he saved my life, back when he was still active." I peeked through my arm, and there was Mikey! His hand was holding onto the sliver chain I had given him.

"That was you!?" Our owner gasped.

"Yes. Although, all I remember was the fact I got to talk to my Idol." He smiled softly. "But there was a lot of screams that day." He shuddered.

"Anyway, why did you come early?" The owner asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! I, well, I wanted to see them before my shift started. I can't really leave the office."

"Hmm, I'm sorry about that. I believe it's the only entertainment they have, now that I've been forced to shut them down during the day."

"Forced?"

"Yes. When Mangle killed that girl and started for, well, you, all the parents got worried that the same thing would happen to Foxy. I did what I had to, to keep from shutting down the place and throwing these guys in the junk. I could barley keep Foxy here! The fact he was protecting you was the only reason I got to keep him."

"Sir, you do know that the parents today are the kids from back then. They would love it if their children could see Foxy again, and the others the way they grew up with."

"You mean, I might be able to pull off leaving them on full roam during the entire day?"

"Yes sir."

Our owner stood thinking for a second. Then beamed. "Alright! We'll shut down tomorrow and fix the androids! Oh my! It's nearly midnight! Go to your office, Mike. I'm about to leave. But when we wake the androids up tomorrow, I want you to be there." Mikey nodded and left.

"Foxy, I know you're active." My ears shot up, but I didn't move. "I'm surprised, you haven't moved since we came in here." I dropped my arms from my face to openly stare at him. "I'll fix you first, tomorrow. Try not to let the others kill Mike, I want to keep that one." With that he walked away, the doors shutting just as the bell rung for midnight.

* * *

not done, not edited, needs work, i know, as i said, things i want to keep


	5. Chapter 4 pt 2

part 2

* * *

I jumped up, and, ignoring all my precautions, ran out into the party room. They all activated instantly when I came into the room.

"They're allowing us to free-roam again during the day, and opening my show back up!" I beamed.

"Oh Foxy, that's wonderful!" Chica said, clapping her hands excitedly, bouncing on the spot, making her yellow dress do little waves.

"Does that mean you're gonna talk to us again?" Bonnie demanded, placing his guitar down.

"Now, you guys realize that we wont be able to 'scare' the security guard anymore, right?" Freddy asked, looking at the two other androids.

"Hmm, this could be our last time, guys." Chica said, looking down at her black flats.

"How about we get this last one, then never do it again?" Bonnie suggested.

Freddy opened his mouth to agree, but I screeched out an answer first. "NO!"

"Why not?" Freddy demanded.

"I'll not let you hurt Mikey." I snarled, my tail swishing dangerously, my ears laid back flat against my head.

"Who's 'Mikey'?" Bonnie questioned as Freddy took a threatening step towards me.

"The lad I saved when Mangle killed that girl." I snapped, meeting the intense blue gaze. "And the one who convinced our owner to start my show again, and let you guys out on free-roam again."

"How do you even know this!?" Freddy demanded, taking another step towards me.

"They were talking in Pirate Cove…right in front of me."

"No! We're gonna have fun for the last time." Freddy's voice deepened.

I shook my head, stepping in front of him as he made his way to the office, baring my teeth at him. He raised a massive hand and back handed me out of the way. I crashed into a table, dazed for a second. Freddy's never done _that_ before.

"Foxy!" Chica called, still on the stage. She and Bonnie looked lost, not knowing what to do.

I pushed myself up and ran down the opposite hallway and bolted down the hall leading towards the office. I slid in the open door easily, before going to the other one and clicked the door button with my hook. Mikey jumped out of his chair, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sit down!" I snapped, going back to the door I had entered and shut it, too.

"Foxy! Let me in!" Freddy shouted, banging on the glass, his lips pulled back, baring his teeth. I copied the action, snarling back at him. He just narrowed his eyes and backed away. That's when I remembered, the power! I couldn't keep the doors shut like this.

I looked back at Mikey. "Sorry." I said.

"U-um, w-what's going o-on?" He asked, shaking in his chair. "W-wh-…" He swallowed, annoyance shining in his eyes on the fact he couldn't talk. "Why are you helping m-me?" I looked at him.

"You're Mikey." I said simply.

His eyes widened. "You remember?" I nodded. "SHIT! The power!" He said suddenly, looking at the power bar. It was only three am, about to become four. And the power was at 55%.

I gritted my teeth. Debating. "Hide." I growl, looking at the tablet, using my left hand I hit the stage camera. Freddy wasn't there, but Chica and Bonnie were. I flipped to the left hallway. Nothing. I flipped to the other one, seeing the humanoid bear there, standing where Bonnie usually does, waiting. He knew that the power wouldn't last long. I let the thing drop, knowing he wouldn't move. I didn't trust opening the other door.

I glanced behind me, not seeing Mikey. Good. I thought, before turning to look at the power again. 30%. I leaned over the desk, looking down at the tablet, He was still standing there, but I flipped to the main stage, only to flinch when both Chica and Bonnie had their faces in the camera. Huh, so this is what every Night Guard had felt every night we did this to them?

I glanced at the power again, now at 18%. I straightened, my tail swishing in defiance. I closed my eyes. I was fighting to keep a human alive, the same a few long years ago. I was probably gonna either be destroyed or so badly damaged that they can't reopen my show, but I found I didn't care.

10%. 5%. 0%. And the lights went out. The doors opened with a loud bang. I clenched my teeth, hearing the slow steps Freddy took. The only light in the room was the amber glow of my eyes, then there was a blue tint, as Freddy looked in. The orbs looked at the empty chair first before glaring at me.

"Where is he?!" He demanded, stepping towards me.

"I'm not telling you." I snarled, stepping in his way.

His movements were fast, I wasn't expecting it. His hand was on my throat, my back against the wall, my boots at least a foot off the ground. His hand slowly crushing.

"Foxy, I don't want to do this, just tell me where the night guard is and I'll let you go." He said softly, his hand no longer squeezing.

"N-no." I spit out, his palm directly on my voice box, crushing it. "I-it-its M-M-Mik-key." My voice box started to glitch out.

He bit his lip. "Fine. You give me no choice." His hand started squeezing again. A screech sounded through the room, followed by a snap as my voice box broke. The metal in my neck started to bend as the bell rang. Signaling 6 am. His eyes stopped glowing, and went blank as the bell stopped. He let go of me, dropping me down and leaving the room. I fell to my hands and knees, my forehead close to the ground, my body convulsing.

"Foxy!" Mikey cried, knocking over the boxes he hid behind. He knelt beside me, his hands waving franticly. From here I could hear the keys unlocking the front door and a group of people enter the Pizzeria. But I couldn't stop convulsing.

The voices reached the office, loud enough for Mikey to hear. He gasped, and jumped to his feet. He ran out, going to our owner.

"Foxy?" He asked, suddenly there. I looked up at him.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a." My voice box glitched, a loud screech-like sound was the only thing that was emitted.

"You two! Get him in a sitting position! We need to get to his voice box!" He barked to two guys.

I was moved, my back against the wall. I tried to adjust, my tail was shoving up along my "spine", but they wouldn't let me move. I tried to bare my teeth at them, but Mikey shushed me, grabbing my tail and moving it for me.

* * *

not done, not edited, needs work, i know, as i said, things i want to keep


End file.
